The Last Egg
by The Sacred Feminine
Summary: When the last egg goes missing, Eragon and the Varden and Galbatorix and Murtagh must compete in the race of their life to find it. On top of that, Katerina is still in the grasp of the Ra'zac. It's a race to the finish... Who will win?


**A/N-I know I am totally straying from the norm of things, but I had to try this. If you don't like it…. Or feel the need to read it, I don't mind. I wanted to write this, so I did.**

Eragon trudged through no-mans-land, looking around at the masses of blood and gore and bones. The eagles, hawks, crows and ravens had picked the Empire's bones clean. Bending down over one of the Empire's men, he rolled it over and cringed. The eyes had been pecked out and his tongue and half of his face was gone. He stood up again and surveyed the men of the Varden. They were burning all of the bodies left on the Burning Plains.

_It didn't have to be this bad, _He said to Saphira. The dragon said nothing and continued to pick her way through the masses, back to the camp. Eragon followed. Halfway there they were stopped by a young boy from Carvahall. Nolfavrell, he though the name was.

"Lady Nasuada wishes to see you, sir," The boy said, looking apprehensively at Saphira. Eragon nodded and followed the boy to where Carvahall had set up camp. Walking into Roran's tent, Eragon was surprised to see Nasuada sitting across from him. They both looked up when Eragon entered and waved him in.

"Eragon," Nasuada said, "We were just talking about what to do with the villagers from Carvahall. Since Roran is your cousin, he thought that you should have some choice in the matter." From the look on her face, Eragon could tell that she had wanted to be alone with Roran. Sitting down cross-legged, facing the entrance of the tent, Eragon listened to what Nasuada and Roran had to say.

"I was thinking that the villagers should stay close to King Orrin and me," Nasuada was saying. "Then should there be a-" She was cut off when Nolfavrell pokes his head into the tent.

"Sorry to disturb you Stronghammer, Lady Nasuada. But Arya wishes to talk with Eragon," The boy said nervously.

Eragon looked to Nasuada. She looked right back and said, "Go, we will fill you in upon your return." Eragon nodded. He stood, bowed respectfully and followed Nolfavrell through the camp to where Arya was standing with Saphira. He placed his first two fingers to his lips.

Ever since his slip up in Ellesméra, Eragon tried his hardest to act respectfully to Arya. Another scene like that would break their already fragile friendship. Clasping his hands behind his back, he stood waiting for her to talk. Then he remembered that elves of a lower stature were to talk first. Bowing his head, Eragon said, "Arya Svit-kona," He said just as she said, "Eragon Shadeslayer." He smiled and laughed a little, wondering how she couldn't even crack a smile.

Eragon wiped the smile off his face and tried again. "Arya, Nolfavrell told me you wished to see me."

Arya nodded. "Yes Eragon Shadeslayer. I am to inform you that, since the battle is over, you are to return to Ellesméra to complete your training." Eragon stood rooted to the spot. Looking over his shoulder in the direction of Roran's tent, he sighed in resignation. Knowing this is what he had to do, he nodded to Arya.

"When are we leaving?" He asked quietly.

"Saphira has offered to fly _you_ there tomorrow at dawn," She replied. Eragon nodded and sighed again, watching her walk away. So Arya wouldn't be coming. Collapsing onto the ground beside Saphira, he put his head in his hands, his body shaking with dry sobs. Saphira covered him with her wing, providing him shelter from the sun and protection from prying eyes.

Minutes later, Eragon was still sitting under Saphira's wing when it was suddenly lifted to reveal Roran. Standing up quickly, he shook his hair out of his face and faced Roran.

Roran sighed. "When are you leaving?" He asked.

"Tomorrow at dawn…" Eragon replied softly. "I'm sorry Roran. I really am and I promise that the minute my training is complete I will fly straight back and I will help you find Katrina." Roran nodded stonily and stomped away, back in the direction of his tent. Eragon growled and began gathering his thing, so he was ready for the next day.

Years later, Eragon would look back on this day and wonder why he did it. It was his decision to make but he felt like every choice was the wrong choice. But until then, he was content.

**A/N-Ohhhh…. What choice does Eragon have to make? I don't know… Well _I_ do, but you don't. And only by reviewing will you find out just what Eragon has to decide.**


End file.
